


Life in Stolen Moments

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Until the war is won, they live in stolen moments.





	Life in Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



There is never enough time.

They exist in stolen moments between battles and missions.

“The Resistance comes first,” they had vowed to another when they decided to give _them_ a try, right here in the middle of a war for the survival of everything they hold dear.

It’s folly to get attached, they had both been taught in their old lives. In their new one, they didn’t want to listen anymore.

“I want this. I want to be with you now,” Rey said heatedly, as if Finn needed any convincing when he clung to her with the same desperation that fueled her.

“I don’t want to miss a moment with you,” Finn agreed. Their decision had been made.

Unspoken remains _it could be our last moment_. Every battle could be their last.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful,” they plead when they part ways. They don’t promise to make it back, knowing they can only try their best but it’s ultimately in the hands of the Force.

Then they share one last kiss they wish would never end and turn their back on another, walking away to fight their battles.

They exist in stolen moments until the war is won.


End file.
